A Halloween to Remember
by dancefan93
Summary: This is the first Halloween for Drakken, Shego, Emma, and Chris. They are all going to the Go Tower for a party. What happens when a few villians from Shego's past come and crash the party? Well...


**A Halloween to Remember**

** "I'm so excited this is going to be the best Halloween ever! Mom can we please go get my costume? I have to get it before it's gone," Emma whined to Shego.**

** "If you don't stop asking me, we won't go and you won't get a costume. I told you we would go when your father got back with the party decorations," Shego said to get her daughter to shut up. Emma went up to her room and decided to watch TV. until her mom called her down to go. About an hour later, Drakken finally returns.**

** "Thank goodness! Your daughter has been asking nonstop to go and get her costume." **

** "Well, didn't you take her? If you took her, then she wouldn't have bothered you," Drakken said as he unpacked the decorations. Shego lit up her hands and said,**

** "Apparently I have to remind you why I couldn't take her, while you were at the store." As she shot beams at Drakken ducked, jumped and hid. "I couldn't take her because I had to make calls to my brothers to make sure everything is ready for tonight. You know I don't know if it is from our wedding or whatever but since we got married you have been doing nothing but yelling at me for every little thing and it had better stop."**

** "Well, if you would just do things right and stop complaining then I wouldn't have to yell at you," Drakken said with an annoyed look on his face. Shego turned around and held back tears. She told him that she wasn't going to get into this right now. It was their first Halloween at the Go Tower and she wasn't going to ruin it for the children. At that moment there was a knock at the door and standing there was Kim and Ron. **

** "Hey guys, what we do for yo…" Shego started to ask but didn't finish because before she could Kim and kicked her against the wall.**

** "Don't play dumb Shego. I'd call you sis but I don't think that would right for the problem," Kim said as she leapt at her. Drakken grabbed her and asked what was going on.**

** "As if you don't know, there was a robbery at the super market and all the evidence points to you two. If you don't confess I can make sure that Emma and Chris at taken away once and for all." At the sound of that, something in Shego snapped and she attacked Kim. She kept yelling at her that she wasn't going to let Kim take her children. With all the noise, Emma and Chris came out to the living and saw their mother and Kim fighting. For the first time, Kim seemed to be losing. Until, Drakken came over and pulled Shego off of Kim. He held her in his arms with her facing Kim. **

** "You're not going to take my children. I won't let you," Shego yelled in between tears. Emma and Chris stared at all of them. At that moment, Shego and Drakken realized that they were there. Shego wiped her tears and went over the Emma.**

** "Come on Emma, I'll bring you to get your costume. When I get back, you had better be gone, Kimmie," Shego said and grabbed her daughter's hand. She took her out the door and into the car and drove away. Kim looked at Drakken and apologized for what she had said. **

** "It's no big deal. Sorry about Shego, she's been really moody lately. I think she may be pregnant. I just hate that she took it out on you. Are you okay?"**

** "Yes I'm fine. My arm hurts just a little," Kim said and looked at her arm. She saw the Shego had gotten her arm. Drakken went over looked at her arm. He took her into the bathroom and helped her wash it out. He got an ace bandage to wrap around the wound. Kim thanked him and Ron and her left. **

** About an hour and a half later, Shego and Emma returned. Emma came running in yelling "Daddy daddy." Drakken came out of the bedroom and asked what was wrong. **

** "Mommy won't come out the car. When we got home, she put her head back and closed her eyes. I don't know what's wrong with her." Drakken went outside to the car. He opened the door and found Shego crying in the car. **

** "I can't do this anymore, Drakken. It's not working, we can't live like this. We aren't happy seriously think. Are you happy with the way things are going, I'm not. Maybe everyone was right, maybe we aren't meant for each other."**

** "Shego you don't mean that. Come on, come inside and we can go to the Go Tower and have the Halloween party. We can talk about this later."**

** "No Drakken, we need to talk about this now. Tell me to my face that you are completely happy with the way we are."**

** "We have our ups and downs, but at the end of the day I'm happy with everything including the woman I married." Drakken said and tried kiss her but Shego turned away. After a half an hour of auguring Shego came inside and changed into her costume for the party. They all piled into the car and drove to the Go Tower. When they arrived they saw something they never accepted… the team had actually dressed up. Shego was shocked… she never believed that her brothers would dress up. They all walked into the tower and saw that the whole place was decorated like a haunted house. That's when Shego found out that they would be hosting a haunted house.**

** "Do you think that is such a good idea? I mean people barely know the Go Tower exists and now we are inviting everyone to see it for the first time? Not a very good idea if you ask me," Shego said. Her brothers told her that everything would be fine. Everyone helped get the tower perfect for the party. They spent three hours perfecting it, everything had to be perfect. At about six o'clock people started to arrive. To the team's surprise the guests dressed up as the villains that they defeated in the past. Some people even dressed up as Shego and Drakken. Since everyone was dressed as villains, the team didn't notice that the real villains snuck into the party. They planned to make this a party no one would forget. **

** At eight o'clock, the villains put their plan into action. First they cut the power and everyone split up. **

** "What's going on, Hego? Is this part of the act for the haunted house," Shego whispered. She lit up her hands so that they had some light and saw the villains run out of tower and ran after them. When she got outside, she ran into Kim and Ron. She barely noticed them and ran right past them. Worried about her sister, Kim ran after her. When she caught up to her, she asked her what was going on. Shego answered that some of the villains had come to the party and they had a few tricks up their sleeves. Both of them ran after the villains and caught up to them. They both jumped on them and demanded that the villains tell them their plans. They of course refused so Shego and Kim just did their sneaky little thing.**

** "Fine we don't want to hear your plan that wouldn't work anyway. I guess we'll just leave you to your failing plan," Shego said. Kim and she turned to go away when the villains stopped them and yelled that their plans are not failing. They told Kim and Shego their plan so fast they barely had a chance to point out the flaws. They both ran back to the tower before anything happened. When they got back, they realized that things were worse than how it was when Shego left. No one was there except Shego's family. **

"**What happened here," Kim asked. Drakken didn't know where to begin. He said, **

"**After the power went out everyone started to freak out but Mego found the emergency power up and turned the power back on. He took roll call to make sure everyone was there. Everyone's here except a few guests, two guest that start with "E" and "C"." Shego thought for a moment that almost fell over by who it was. She grabbed Drakken's jacket and started to crying yelling,**

"**They took my children? YOU LET THEM TAKE MY CHILDREN?" She was angry, sad, scared, hurt and everything in between. She didn't know what she was feeling. She dropped to her knees covered her eyes. Only for a second, she didn't want to waste any time that could be put towards finding her children. **

"**Princess, let's go," Shego to Kim. Kim and Ron walked over to Shego and told her they were ready when she was. Team Go told them all to stay here and they would take care of it.**

"**NOT A CHANCE, HEGO! They are my children and I don't care if I have to fight you but I am going with you to save my children's lives," Shego yelled at her brother. **

"**Shego they are after you and Drakken. That's why took Emma and Chris. They found out that you switched to the bad side then went good again. They will do whatever it takes to get to you two. I will not have my little sister killed saving her children. They still need you, both of you," Hego said. Drakken told Shego that she wasn't going. She groaned and sat down. Drakken told her that he was only doing that because he can't afford to lose her. That's when Shego realized that they way she acted earlier that day was completely wrong. Drakken and she did belong together she just didn't see it at the time. She jumped out of the chair and threw her arms around Drakken.**

"**I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing earlier today. Please forgive me." Drakken lifted her head and kissed her and said,**

"**If I didn't, I would be the dumbest man in the world." He then kissed her again. They both waited impatiently for Team Go to return with their children. After two hours, Shego couldn't take it anymore and tried to leave to find them. Kim and Ron grabbed her and reminded her that her brothers on it. She just groaned and again fell into her chair. Drakken went over and tried to cheer her up or at least get her mind off of it. Nothing worked though; she told him that only the safe return of her children would cheer her up. At that moment, the door of the meeting room opened and Shego jumped up and looked at the door. Hego and Mego walked in carrying Emma and Chris. Shego and Drakken ran over and took their children. They were both sleeping but when they were in the arms of their parents they woke up and threw arms around the one that was holding them. Shego and Drakken did the same thing. **

"**Thank you so much guys," Shego said as she hugged her children. Kim and Ron ran over and saw that the children were okay. Shego and Drakken gave the child they were holding to Kim and Ron so they could talk. They walked into a hallway by the meeting room.**

"**Listen Drakken, I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier. I don't want to get a divorce I don't know why I've been feeling this way. Say you'll forgive me." Drakken of course forgave her, why wouldn't he, he loves her. They then thought that maybe it would be a good thing to move into the Go Tower. The next day they talked to the team and they all agreed that it would be a good thing for them to move in. Kim and Ron had something to discuss with them as well. They wanted everyone to be at their… wedding. They wanted to wait for the right time to tell everyone and they figured that now was as good a time as any. **


End file.
